


Tea for Two

by Saturnart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnart/pseuds/Saturnart
Summary: Angela just wanted to drink her tea in peace.





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this is

Angelas lab was usually quite a peaceful place. No harsh sounds, no shouting or arguing.

  
The only sounds that came from her lab was the soft noise of papers being shuffled around, the gentle scratch of pen to notebook, clinking of glass beakers and test tubes and the slow, steady breathing of the good doctor herself.

  
Today was different however, for the lab was filled with heavy moans, wet kisses and slick sounds. Angela was propped up on her desk, files and stationary scattered all over the floor, legs spread wide apart with Moira O'deorain's head in between them. One hand was used to hold herself upright on the desk, the other was tangled deep within Moira's fiery locks, elegant nails digging into her scalp as she tugged on the hair with every wave of pleasure that shocked her.

  
All she wanted was to have her lunch time tea with Moira in peace. Normally they would sit in silence as they sipped away. But Moira had apparently been feeling adventurous today and had advanced on Angela before she had even added a sugar cube to her tea, kissing her deeply and lifting her up onto the desk.

  
The noise coming from Angela was embarrassing, mewling and sobbing as Moira licked away at her core, hands on either side of Angela's thighs to keep her skirt ridden halfway up her legs. She must have looked a state, hair tussled as it fell from its secure bun to roughly frame her face, cheeks flamed up in a rosy hue, her legs on either side of Moira's shoulder with her lace underwear dangling limply from one ankle.

 

How proud she must look.

 

 

  
' Ahha...Moiraaa...' _every word she spoke trailed into a moan_ 'I h-hate you... '

  
Moira's chuckle was muffled but clear enough to hear, it sent vibrations through Angela's full body as she doubled over, gripping Moira's hair with both hands now, pulling the locks at their roots. Moira left one slow lick along her partner before pulling away to look up at her.

  
' You tell me this all day, everyday Angela. My dear, _sweet_ and beautiful Angela. '

  
Before she could reply, Moira was back in between her legs, suckling away at her pussy, nibbling occasionally on her clit which would send Angela into a fit, bucking her hips into Moira's mouth and crying out for all to hear.

  
' Moira! Pleaaase... I can't. '

  
She pulled her lips away to look up at her once more, her brows furrowed 'Yes you can sweet angel'

  
Angela knew she couldn't, she was so very close, every lick from Moira sent her closer over the edge. Oh how very badly she wanted to come, she wanted to ride out her orgasm and still feel Moira eating away at her as if it were her last meal.

  
' You are not to come unless I tell you to, understand dear? '

  
Angela could only nod, she knew if she disobeyed this order there would be a lot of trouble waiting for her after work hours. So she held it in, laying back on the desk as Moira's hands began to wander, trailing up her hips and settling on her breasts. Her hands squeezed and drove her crazy, causing her to feel like this had been on for hours. Hours of agonizing pleasure from Moira's skilled tongue as it worked her way around Angela's pussy and dipping deep within her folds, from Moira's hands squeezing her round, ample breasts and from Moira's voice as it whispered sweet words to her, going between Gaelic and English, not that Angela could pay much attention to what she was saying, too focused on trying not to release herself.

It eventually became too much.

  
' Oh... Oh Moira...

 _Please_...'

  
' Alright pet, you can come... But first, who do you belong to? '

  
Silence fell over the room, and then.

  
' I belong to _you_ '


End file.
